Saving You
by sonlover25
Summary: When Ashley met Spencer for the first time, she wanted to make her hers. The only problem: Spencer is currently taken by a girl who doesn't treat her the way she deserves. Will Ashley be able to show Spencer that she can treat her the way she deserves to be treated? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Yes, I am back with another story. For those of you who are reading my story Hidden Soul, no I am NOT giving up on it. I just need to take some time off from writing on that story to think of some newer ideas. Anyway, for those of you who have never read any of my stories, I am welcoming you with open arms and also thanking you for at least giving this story a chance. This will be a Spashley pairing eventually I promise. This story will also be switching point of views now and then. I normally don't like writing in this style but I feel that this will be necessary for this story. For the first chapter it will be Ashley's point of view. I will make sure to tell you guys when the point of view changes. Now, it has been ages since I have written a story for South of Nowhere so I almost feel like I am in foreign land or something. But I also promise you that I will (hopefully) not disappoint my readers out there. So finally, I thank you all for giving this story a chance. I hope you enjoy. **

**Saving You**

**Chapter One**

Ah Davies, you did it again. I have to admit, I did pretty good this time. I looked at the freshly placed ink on the customer's shoulder blade with a triumphant grin.

"All right, you can pay over by the register up front." I said to the young man as I started to clean up my station. I heard him pull out his wallet and give me a twenty-five dollar tip. I took the money with a smile while saying, "Now remember, if it starts to fade at all whether it is next week or in the future, just come back here and I will touch it up for you. Just keep the bandage over it until this evening and your shoulder will probably be sore for a few days."

The man thanked me and went up front to pay. A few minutes later my co-worker, and also my partner in crime, Cerena came walking in the back towards me. I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Way to go Davies, another happy customer. Now how about you go get us some coffee from Starbucks?" Cerena asked while giving me a grin.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend while standing up and walking over towards her. "Hmm…I suppose I will. But only because I need a serious caffeine fix. Do you want your usual?" I asked.

"Well duh! Why change it up?" Cerena asked while laughing.

I laughed and went out the door. This is our usual routine during the work day. There is a Starbucks located a few blocks from the tattoo parlor we work at. I swear if we didn't have caffeine at least ten million times a day then we would be dead. As I was just entering the Starbucks, I ran right into someone. I could tell by the sound it made that I spilt this person's coffee.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" I said while attempting to help the person up.

I felt a smooth hand slide into mine as I pulled the person up from the ground. I looked up to see who the poor victim was and I was met with a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen. This girl was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was blonde that ended in waves all over. I couldn't get enough of this girl.

"No it's my fault really. I was in such a hurry that I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said while giving me a smile.

I looked at the ground and saw that I spilt the cups of coffee she just bought. "Well can I at least get you some more coffee? It's the least I can do for knocking you down."

She gave me another breathtaking smile before saying, "No it's fine. I can easily go get another one. I'm sure Maggie can wait a little bit longer."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist lightly while dragging her with me to the counter. "Don't be silly. I ran into you so I am going to pay for your coffees. Now tell me, what all did you have?"

With a cute giggle she told me what she had and I ordered and paid for them for her. I grabbed the two cups of coffee and handed them to her. "Here you go…?"

"Oh my name is Spencer, Spencer Carlin." Spencer said while taking the cups from me with a smile.

I gave her a smile while saying, "Well it was very nice to meet you Spencer."

"Don't I get to know your name?" Spencer asked.

I gave her my nose crinkling smile while saying, "Now why would I tell you my name? That way I get an excuse to see you again."

I heard her laugh, which was really cute as well by the way. "Well maybe if you're lucky you will get to see me again someday."

"Well I will be holding you to that Ms. Carlin." I said while grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes at me while giving me a smile and saying goodbye. I watched her walk out of the building until she was out of sight. I got the coffee and I started my walk back to the tattoo parlor thinking about the blonde beauty the whole way there. I don't know what it was about her but I just couldn't get Spencer off of my mind. There was just something about her where I wanted to see her again.

It's now near the end of the work day and since the run in with Spencer, I haven't been able to get the blonde off of my mind for the rest of the day. I was in the middle of cleaning up my station for the night when I felt a towel whack me in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Cerena?!" I exclaimed while throwing the towel back at her.

"Well maybe if you were actually listening to a word I have been saying for the past hour then I wouldn't have had to throw the towel at you! What's going on with you Ash? Ever since you have gotten back from getting coffee you have been spacey. Care to share?" Cerena asked while looking at me concerned.

I sighed softly and looked at her. "When I tell you this, please promise you won't make fun of me alright?"

"Now Ashley, when have I ever made fun of you for something you have said?" Cerena asked while trying to look innocent.

I gave her my 'Are you serious?' look which made her grin a lot. "Okay, I know I have done it in the past but you can tell me anything. So seriously, what's wrong?" Cerena asked again.

"When I went to Starbucks earlier today, I ran into this girl. She wasn't just any girl either. She was absolutely beautiful Cerena."

"So…what's the problem? You see beautiful girls all the time Ash."

"That's the thing I can't get her out of my head! No matter what I do, my mind goes back to thinking about her." I said while looking at my best friend.

"Well, why don't you ask her out on a date?" Cerena asked while looking at me.

"Dammit! Why didn't I ask her for her number?" I said more so to myself. Cerena started laughing which caused me to glare at her. "What are you laughing at Rodriguez?"

"It's just hilarious seeing you freaking out like this Davies. This is Ashley Davies that we are talking about here. Girls are usually lining up by the thousands just to try and get your attention and you are sitting over there freaking out over one girl." Cerena said while laughing at me still.

"There's just something about this girl that makes me want to get to know her. I don't even know if I will even see her again." I said while looking at her.

Cerena walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder lightly. "I'm sure you will see her again soon. Now, how about we cheer you up by going to the club?"

I gave her a smile and got up from my chair. "That sounds fantastic."

We finished closing up the parlor and walked to her car. The club was pretty packed tonight, but thankfully we knew the owner so we got in right away. We have been in the club for an hour now when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Cerena, is that you?"

Cerena turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Spencer Carlin, there is no way that is you! How are you?" Cerena said while giving the blonde a huge hug.

Woah, how in the hell does she know Spencer? Actually, how does Spencer know Cerena? I am beyond confused at this.

"I'm doing great! I just started my new job at the high school here as an English teacher. Are you still a tattoo artist?" Spencer asked. She has still not seen me yet, which I am not sure if that is a good thing or not.

"Actually yes I am. Ashley and I here work at this tattoo parlor that is a few blocks down from the Starbucks in town." Cerena said while wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into the conversation.

Spencer turned to look at me and once she realized who I was, her smile grew even bigger. "When I said we may see each other sometime, I didn't realize that it would be this soon." Spencer said while smiling still.

I smiled at her while saying, "Well this must be your lucky day then if you get to run into me twice in one day."

She laughed while saying, "So I'm guessing your name is Ashley, am I correct?"

"Ashley Davies in the flesh." I said while grinning at her.

"How do you two know each other?" Cerena asked confused.

"Well you see, as I was leaving Starbucks this afternoon, Ashley here decided to plow into me and caused me to spill both cups of coffee I had in my hands and fall on the ground."

"I apologized for that and I paid for your new cups!" I said while pouting a little bit.

Spencer laughed at me while putting her hand on my shoulder lightly while saying, "Relax Ashley, I was just kidding. Well, I need to go back to Maggie and Cassi before they worry too much about me. It was really nice seeing you Cerena. We need to catch up sometime if you would like."

"Of course! Here's my number, you can call me any time." Cerena said while giving Spencer her number.

We smiled at each other as she said her goodbyes and walked off to where her friends are. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I turned to Cerena and said, "That's the girl I was telling you about! Isn't she gorgeous?" Cerena started laughing at me while I stared at her in confusion. "Seriously, what is so funny?"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't tell you? Spencer is my ex-girlfriend."

I swear my jaw dropped at that. "What do you mean she's your ex-girlfriend? Why in the hell have you never told me this before Rodriguez?"

"I figured you would never run into one another. We dated when I was in college. She was my roommate's best friend and we clicked instantly." Cerena said while looking at me.

"Why did you two break up then if you both got along so well?" I asked.

"Well it's because after college happened, we both realized that we had to go separate ways for the careers that we wanted to do. So, we decided to just be friends. I haven't seen her in years."

"So she is gay? Hmm, I wonder if she is taken." I asked myself. I looked up and saw Cerena giving me one of her looks. "What?"

"Are you really considering going after her Ash?"

"Yeah, why? Is it because she is your ex? I mean, if that's the case then I can back off." I said while looking at her.

"No, no it's not that at all Ashley. It's just…Spencer is not like your typical kind of girl you usually go after. She actually has future plans and she doesn't go after just any girl."

**Spencer's POV**

I am so incredibly lucky to have my best friend in my life. Because of her, I now have a job and an incredible house. After I got done with my schooling, I was living with my parents back in Los Angeles. After a few years of living with my parents, I realized that I wanted to move to a new place with different scenery. I was talking to my best friend from college and high school, Maggie McAllister, when she brought up the idea of me moving into her house that she has for rent over in Oceanside. I told her that I didn't have a job yet because all the teaching jobs here in Los Angeles were all taken. She then mentioned that the school she works at has a job opening for an English teacher, which thankfully is the area of study that I went to college for. I was so thankful for my best friend. Without her, I wouldn't be where I was now. I luckily got that job opening and I moved into the house that Maggie had.

It was incredibly nice to run into Cerena at the club. I was actually very surprised when I saw her that night. We used to date back when I was in college. Maggie was my roommate and Cerena was her best friend at the time. She brought her over to our dorm room one night and we clicked instantly. We both started hanging out and getting to know each other and after a month of being friends, she finally asked me out, which I said yes with a happy face. We actually dated for the rest of our college days and I honestly thought that we were going to be the real deal until the realization of use having to go our separate ways for the careers we wanted to pursue. I wanted to become a teacher and she wanted to be something in the art field. She was pretty amazing when it came to drawing, so it didn't surprise me that she was still a tattoo artist.

What really surprised me was when I saw the girl that I ran into earlier today with Cerena at the club. When I saw who knocked me down at Starbucks, I swear I was seeing an angel. She was absolutely beautiful. But sadly I knew what type of girl she was. She is the kind that doesn't commit to just one person and who has different girls all lined up for her to go through, which I am not into what so ever. Besides, I was taken by a lovely girl. I met my girlfriend Cassi Willman at a club one night. Maggie and I were at the bar when she came walking up and asked me for a dance. We clicked right away and the whole time she was being incredibly sweet to me. She asked me out on a few dates and then we eventually started dating. It has been about six months since then and we are going on pretty strong.

Tomorrow I start my new job at Oceanside High School. To say I wasn't nervous about it would have been a complete lie because I was absolutely terrified about it. I was also incredibly excited because I have always loved teaching others about the subject of English. Maggie was having me spend the night at her house so that way I could follow her to the school and she could show me around a little more. We were now sitting in her living room watching some TV before we went to bed.

"So are you excited about tomorrow Spence?" Maggie asked while skimming through the channels.

"I think I'm more nervous about tomorrow right now to even tell if I am excited. I just want to get my first class over with already." I said while looking over at my best friend.

"Don't worry about it Spencer, I can promise you that they will love you. At least you don't have to deal with the freshmen. As much as I love my students, they can get extremely obnoxious."

Maggie was an English teacher for the freshmen and sophomore grades while I teach just the senior class. "That is very true. But I have all the 'mature' guys in my classes so that means I will probably be hit on all day tomorrow."

"Well any guy or girl would be stupid to not want you Spence. I mean look at you, you're hot as hell. If I haven't known you for practically my whole life, then I would totally want to date you." Maggie said while winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend while giggling. "Well thank you for the compliment."

"Why you're welcome. So where's your girlfriend at? I thought she was going to come over for a little bit?" Maggie asked while looking at me.

"She was, but she said that something came up and she couldn't make it tonight. But she did say she will take me out to eat tomorrow."

Maggie made a snorting sound which made me roll my eyes. She has never liked Cassi. She claims to say that Cassi is up to no good and she doesn't trust her. "That's not really surprising that she canceled on you…AGAIN. How many times has she done this to you Spencer? Why do you keep falling for it time and time again? You really need to find a girl that actually treats you right and doesn't cancel on you all the time."

I rolled my eyes again at her while saying, "Maggie, stop. You know that she is busy with work all the time."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me. "Yeah, "work", okay then. She knows she can get away with all this bull shit because she has you wrapped around her perfect little finger Spencer. You need to open your eyes and realize how shitty she treats you. As your best friend, I hate sitting here and watching you be treated like that."

"I know Mags, I know. We go over this almost every day and I'm tired of hearing the same thing."

"Well maybe if you actually pay attention to your best friend then I wouldn't have to tell you almost every day."

It was quiet for a few more minutes until I finally spoke up. "So, I ran into Cerena tonight at the club."

"Wait…Cerena as in your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said while looking at my best friend.

"How is she doing? Is she still into the whole tattoo artist thing?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, she's still doing that. I actually ran into her friend today at Starbucks."

"Uh oh, do I smell a little crush coming along?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"I don't know Mags. Her name is Ashley and she works with Cerena at the tattoo parlor down the street from Starbucks. The only downfall is that she seems like someone who is a major player." I said while looking at Maggie.

"Well, you don't know that Spence. I say you just give this girl a chance. "She accidentally knocked me down when I was leaving Starbucks. The poor girl felt terrible about it. She actually paid for the replacements, which I was really flattered about."

"See? You never know how a person is until you get to know them. Did you get her number tonight?"

"No, but I did get Cerena's. We are actually planning on catching up soon."

"This is perfect Spence! You could always get closer to her through her best friend. Try talking to Cerena about her or something. I'm sure she could help you easily."

With that, we both decided to call it a night and head to bed. Maggie let me stay in her guest room since we both needed our sleep. Well, tomorrow will be the start of my future.

**So there was the first chapter for you. I really hope you guys liked it. Reviews are highly appreciated because I love knowing what my readers are thinking. I may not be able to update until this weekend. And if enough people like this story then I will be adding more chapters. Also, I will be working on adding pictures to my blogspot account for this story so you know what some of the characters look like. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted since like forever but my life has been so hectically busy in the past 5 months or so. I've been going through a lot of personal problems lately and been trying to sort a lot of things out in my life. I have also been trying to get through my first year of college in one piece, which so far has been successful. I only have about two more weeks left of school until I am free for the summer, which I am pretty excited about. It has been one really hectic year and I'll be glad to have my freedom back again. Anyway, I decided to finally update this story for you guys. I tried my best to make it fairly long, and hopefully that will help to make up for the lack of posting. So, here is the next installment of Saving You.**

**Saving You**

**Chapter Two**

**Spencer's POV**

"Now, can anyone tell me how you would set up a research paper using MLA format?" I said as I looked around at my students. I could tell that most of them weren't paying that much attention, which absolutely bugged me. There were a few that were trying to take notes and the rest was just down right sleeping.

It's been about a month since I have started my new job and I absolutely love it. I get to see my best friend every day, which is a huge plus. Most of my students are fairly well behaved, but like any other high school there are the few students that like to show off. I think I pretty much settled that situation in the beginning though.

After a few minutes of silence from the class I sighed softly and was about to tell them how to set the paper up when a girl in the very front slowly raised her hand. I smiled while saying, "Yes Rebecca, do you know how to set the paper up?"

"Um…do you use citations and a works cited page?" Rebecca said in the softest voice.

I could tell that she actually has problems with her other classmates, which really breaks my heart. Rebecca is a really sweet girl and she is actually pretty smart when it comes to all of her subjects.

I smiled at her and nodded my head while saying, "Yes, very good Rebecca. Now, for the next few weeks we will be learning how to set up a research paper using this format and then afterwards I will be assigning each of you a subject matter on which you will have to write a three to five page paper over your subject."

With that I heard a chorus of groans coming from all over the room. But, before anyone could protest the bell was ringing. "I expect you all to have read chapter three in your books over writing a research paper. We will be discussing this next class period."

Everyone slowly filed out of the room with a painful expression on their face. Before I could start cleaning up, Cerena came into the classroom.

"Gee Spence, by the look of their faces it seems like you just told them they all had terminal cancer and is going to die in the next few months."

I rolled my eyes while saying, "Well if telling a room full of seniors that they are expected to be writing a research paper in the next few weeks is pretty much the same as terminal cancer, then yes that just happened."

Cerena scrunched her face up in disgust while saying, "Ew, I don't blame them then. That's pretty harsh Spencer."

I laughed while starting to stack papers up into a neat pile and put them in my bag. "So what brings you here Cerena? Not that I don't mind or anything."

Cerena rolled her eyes at me this time while saying, "Well, I was just coming by to ask if you were interested in coming to the club with me, Ashley is going to be there if that helps you make your decision."

"I'm not sure if I can come with you guys tonight. I promised Cassi that I would come over to her apartment tonight. And besides, why would Ashley coming help my decision?" I asked curiously.

Cerena rolled her eyes again at me while moving over to sit on a desk in front of me. "Because I know that you think she's cute and I have a feeling that you two would make a great couple."

"You see, that's where you forget a very important detail about myself Cerena, I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, a girlfriend who cheats on you and treats you like total shit…" Cerena mumbled more to herself, but unfortunately I heard it.

I rolled my eyes at her while saying, "Cassi does not cheat on me or treat me like crap Cerena. She's just always-"

"Busy, yeah I know Spence. That's her excuse she gives you every time she ditches you. Now, can you tell me how many times you both have actually hung out when you actually were supposed to?"

I stayed quiet, which she took this as her answer and grinned her famous grin. "My point exactly. Now, why don't you just dump the trash and actually date a girl that treats you right Spence?"

"If you're talking about Ashley, you know how I feel about her Cerena." I said while looking at her.

She rolled her eyes at me while saying, "Yeah, I know Spence because you seem to tell me this just about every time we see each other. But why don't you just give her a chance? I mean, it's obvious she likes you but she's just too chicken shit to do anything about it. And it's because she thinks she doesn't stand a chance with you Spencer."

"Yeah but here's the thing Cerena, I know what type of girl Ashley is and I don't need that in my life."

"Oh so dating a complete and total bitch who treats you wrong is something you need in your life Spencer? Come on now, open your eyes Spencer! You know she treats you horribly, but you're just too damn stubborn to admit it." Cerena said while getting up from her spot on the desk and walking towards the door. "Well, if you change your mind you know how to reach me Spence. Just please be careful okay?"

I nodded my head at her and watched her leave the room. Just at that moment my phone started to ring. I looked down and an instant smile got on my face.

"Hey baby, are we still on for tonight?"

"_Hey Spence, I know you were looking forward to coming over tonight but my work called and asked me to stay even longer tonight. I'm really sorry for cancelling for the millionth time."_

I sighed softly while saying, "It's alright. Your work is more important anyway. I'll just see you some other time."

"_I'm really sorry sweet pea. You know how work is. I'll talk to you later darling, I love you and be good."_

Before I could say anything back I heard her disconnect the phone. I sighed again and packed my things up to leave.

As I was walking out to my car, I felt an arm link with mine. I turned to smile at my best friend.

"Hey Maggie, how was your day?"

She smiled back at me while saying, "Eh, my day was pretty hectic. I figured you would be gone by now though. Aren't you and Cassi supposed to be hanging out tonight?" Maggie asked while looking at me.

I sighed softly while saying, "Yeah, we were supposed to be but unfortunately she has to work late again."

I see Maggie rolling her eyes while saying, "Why does that not surprise me? Well, I would say we could hang out tonight but I have a date with this girl in a few hours."

"Oh, who is this girl that you're going on a date with? Anyone I know?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, she's just this one girl I met the other day at the store. Her name is Kyla Woods." Maggie said with a smile.

I smiled at her and stopped at my car, which was parked next to hers. "Well, I hope your date turns out well. I'm expecting you to fill me in tomorrow about it. Maybe we can go out for lunch or something."

Maggie smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "Of course Spence. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Be careful if you end up going anywhere tonight."

I hugged her back and told her my goodbyes and got into my car. It's been a few hours now and I somehow ended up agreeing on going with Cerena and Ashley to the club. That is where I currently am at and most of the time I was talking with Cerena, but she just got up to go dance with a girl, which now leaves me alone with Ashley who has been drinking a few drinks tonight.

"So Spence, I thought Cerena said you were going to hang out with your girlfriend tonight?" Ashley asked while taking another shot of some type of drink she's been drinking all night.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be going to her house tonight, but she called me and cancelled at the last second saying how she has to stay late at work again."

Ashley rolled her eyes and handed me a shot while saying, "Well I say forget her Spence. You need to just let go and relax. Here, drink this. It will get you to relax and that way you can have some fun without worrying for once."

I rolled my eyes at her while kind of pushing away the shot from me. "I think you've been drinking a little too much tonight Ash. Maybe you should slow down a little."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I think it's you that needs to speed up a little Spence. Just…just drink this one shot and relax a little. I promise I won't take advantage of you if that's what you're worried about." Ashley said while grinning and yelling for the bartender for some more shots.

After a few minutes the bartender returned with another round of shots and left. Ashley then grabbed two and handed me one while saying, "Here, just take this one shot with me Spencer. After that, I won't bug you anymore and you can do whatever you want. You deserve to have some fun every once in a while without worrying about your controlling girlfriend for once."

I rolled my eyes and took the shot from her. "Fine, I'll do this one shot with you. After that, no more drinking for you or for me okay?"

Ashley smiled while agreeing and we both raised our shot glasses up together and threw it down our throats. I wanted to wince as I felt the burning liquid slide down my throat, but it also felt good at the same time.

"Let's do another shot." I heard myself saying before I could stop myself.

**Ashley's POV**

After about ten shots later, I could tell Spencer was starting to feel a little drunk. She was starting to giggle and say the silliest things to me. It was rather cute actually. I looked over and Spencer was quickly downing a few more shots and that was when I decided she had enough. I quickly reached over and took the shot glass out of her hand before she could drink it.

"Alright Spence, I think you've had enough for tonight. I wouldn't want you to get an even worse hang over in the morning than you're already going to have." I said as I quickly moved all of the shot glasses from out of her reach.

She started pouting at me while saying, "Aw come on Ashleyyyyy. I was just starting to have fun and relaxxxxxx."

I could tell Spencer was really, really drunk by the way she was slurring her words. I sighed and got up and put my arm around her waist and helping her up. "Come on Spence, let's get you home okay? You've had enough fun for tonight."

Spencer didn't say anything as we started to walk through the club trying to find Cerena. Well, it was more like I was carrying her through the club because she was too drunk to walk. I finally found Cerena who was making out with some girl in a booth.

"Cerena! Hey, Cerena!" I shouted at her to try and get her attention.

"What do you want Ashley? Can't you see I'm a little bit busy here?" Cerena said while kissing down the girl's neck.

I rolled my eyes while shouting, "I'm going to take Spencer home. Are you fine getting yourself a cab back?"

Cerena just nodded her head yes at me and shooed me away with her hand. I rolled my eyes again and wrapped my arm around Spencer's waist and started to walk us towards the entrance of the club. I managed to get us a cab and I helped Spencer slide in. Right as I sat down next to her, I felt Spencer wrap an arm around my waist and put her head on my shoulder.

"You're really comfortable Ash, did you know that?" Spencer asked a little out of it.

I giggled and looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. I sighed and started to run my fingers through her hair slowly. "Well, I have been told that before I suppose."

"You're a really good friend Ashley. I know we don't get to hang out much or talk to each other much, but I can just tell you're a good person to have around and I'm glad that I ran into you in that coffee shop." Spencer said while looking up at me and smiling a drunk smile.

I giggled again while saying, "Well thank you miss Carlin. I'm glad I met you in that coffee shop as well. And I'm always going to be here for you whenever you need someone Spence."

Spencer smiled at me again and laid her head back down on my shoulder. By the time the cab got to her house, Spencer had passed out on my shoulder. I smiled and slowly got out of the cab while carrying Spencer in my arms. After I paid the cab driver, I turned and carried her towards her house. Walking up the stairs with Spencer in my arms really wasn't an easy task to do. She may look absolutely tiny, but when she was out cold she can feel like a ton of weight in my arms. I finally managed to get Spencer on her bed and changed into pajamas. I sighed and decided to just stay the night to make sure she was okay. So after I put two pain pills and a bottle of water on the nightstand next to Spencer, I laid down on the bed and passed out.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up with a piercing migraine the next morning. I seriously shouldn't drink that much ever in my life again. I slowly cracked my eyes open and the bright sun made my headache even worse, which made me let out a quiet groan. Turning my head slowly, I saw a mess of chocolate brown hair rising and falling on my chest, which made me confused. Did I bring a girl home with me last night? God, I really hope I didn't because Cassi would be so pissed at me. Shit…I hope she didn't try calling last night!

I quickly turned over, which caused whoever it was that was laying on me to fall off, earning me a groan in response.

"What the hell Spencer? Couldn't you have chosen a better way to wake a girl up in the morning?"

Oh shit, I know that voice. I mean, how could I not know it? I could easily recognize who that voice belongs to anywhere. I slowly turned around and became face to face with none other than Ashley. Oh god, I hope we ended up not doing anything last night. Damn, how much did I drink if I can't even remember what happened last night?

"How are you feeling this morning? I bet your head is pounding Spence. I mean, you did drink an awful lot last night." Ashley said while smiling at me.

I was still looking at her absolutely confused, which made her giggle at me. "Aren't you going to say anything miss light weight?"

"How in the hell did you get in here Ashley?" Was all I could manage to get myself to say.

She rolled her eyes while saying, "I had to stop you from doing anything stupid last night, so after practically prying you away from the shots, I carried you out of the club and brought you here. You might want to take some of that pain medicine I laid out for you last night on your nightstand."

I looked over at the nightstand and saw two pills and a bottle of water that I was assuming she was talking about. After taking the medicine and drinking a lot of water, I turned back to her and smiled a little.

"Thank you…"

"Why you're welcome Spence. And before you ask what I think you're going to ask, no we didn't end up doing anything last night. You were passed out before we even managed to make it back to your house, which is a shame since you were promising me all of these amazing things." Ashley said with a dead serious expression. All I could manage was to look at her with a shocked face, which made Ashley crack up after a few minutes of an awkward stare down. "I am totally just kidding Spence. Nothing happened and nothing was promised, I promise you Spence. I just like messing with you."

I gasped and threw a pillow at her head, which she caught easily. "You are such a jerk!"

She giggled while saying, "Would a jerk leave out two pain pills for you or manage to get you home safely?"

"That is very true, thank you for that Ashley." I said while smiling.

She was about to say something back when suddenly the door was thrown opened.

"Hey babe, I was just stopping by to see how you were since you weren't answering any of my texts last night." Cassi said while barging into my room. She looked up and gasped when she saw that I wasn't the only one in my bed. "What the hell is she doing in your bed Spencer?"

"Cassi, I swear this isn't what it looks like. I just made sure Spencer got home-" Ashley started saying.

"I wasn't talking to you slut, I was talking to MY girlfriend." Cassi managed to spit out while glaring at Ashley and then turning her glare towards me. "Well, care to explain what the hell this is about? Why do you have this whore in your bed with you? Did you cheat on me with her? I bet you did! I can never trust you around anyone Spencer! You're nothing but a disgusting and pathetic whore!"

Ashley managed to get up, which she was thankfully fully dressed in the clothes she was wearing last night, and walked over to my girlfriend. I was still too shocked to really do anything.

"Do not talk to Spencer like that. She is not a whore and she didn't cheat on you. But, I wouldn't blame her if she ever did decide to cheat on you because you're nothing but a bitch to her." Ashley managed to say while getting up in her face.

"Why you little bitch!" Cassi said before I could get up.

I finally made my way over to the two and stepped in between them. I faced my girlfriend and put my hands on her cheeks. "Cassi, I promise I didn't cheat on you and I would never cheat on you. You know that I love you and only you."

Cassi managed to nod her head and lean in and kiss me, which I returned. She then decided that right now would be the best time to try and make out with me. After a few minutes of kissing, I heard Ashley clear her throat awkwardly.

"Not that I would love to stick around and watch you two go at it, but I have other things to accomplish today. So I will see you later Spencer. And Cassi, if you ever speak to Spencer like that again, I will kick your ass." Ashley said while glaring at Cassi and then smiling at me while walking out of the room.

After we heard the front door close, Cassi managed to pull away from me while saying, "So what did you do last night? I'm sorry we couldn't hang out. I was busy with work again."

"It's fine Cass. I just went out to the club with Cerena and Ashley last night. How was work?" I asked while going over and sitting down on my bed.

Cassi sighed while sitting down beside me on the bed. "You know that I don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with those two Spencer."

I sighed quietly while saying, "I know you don't Cassi, but they are both my friends. I couldn't hang out with Maggie last night because she had a date with a girl. And besides, Cerena invited me to the club with them and I didn't want to just sit at home alone."

"Well, did you drink any last night?" Cassi asked while looking me in the eyes.

Shit, I know Cassi hates when I drink. And I know I can't lie to her. I sighed again while saying, "Yeah, I drank a few shots with Ashley."

I saw Cassi grip the sheets on the bed and I could tell she was getting angry. "Spencer, you know how I feel about you drinking when I'm not around. What if she were to take advantage of you? Or if something bad would have happened to you? You know that I can't lose you Spence."

"I know Cassi, but Ashley was there the whole time and she would never take advantage of me like that."

"How do you know Spencer? I see the way she looks at you. She likes you Spencer, anyone with eyes can see that. I actually hate when you are around that slut."

"Hey now, there's no need to call her names." I said, but that seemed to make Cassi even angrier.

"Oh so now you're sticking up for her? What's next Spencer? Will you be kissing her and fucking her too? God, I knew you were such a whore."

I got up and looked at her with a hurt expression. "That really hurts my feelings when you call me those names Cassi. You don't call the person you love a whore or a slut."

Cassi stood up too and walked over to me and grabbed my wrists tightly. I winced and prepared for what she was going to do next. "What did you say to me Spencer? Did you just say that I don't love you? If I didn't love you then I wouldn't be helping you out with this damn house. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't be giving you all of the things that I give you. And if I didn't love you, then I wouldn't even be wasting my time with someone as pathetic as you." With every word she said her grip on my wrists got tighter.

"Ow Cassi you're hurting me." I managed to say while wincing some.

Cassi just rolled her eyes and shoved me towards the wall. I managed to hit my desk with my hand, cutting it pretty bad. I winced even more and grabbed at my hurt hand while looking up at Cassi with tear filled eyes.

Cassi just laughed at me and went to my door and opened it. "Now, if I were you I would get that cut cleaned up and get your act together, unless you want to learn another lesson."

I shook my head no and kept looking at her trying not to cry. She just rolled her eyes and continued on talking. "Good, now be a good girl and behave. I have some work to do today so I can't stay here with you. I will call you later, and you better answer it this time. Love you."

Cassi walked out of my room and out of the house. After I knew she wouldn't be coming back, I managed to slide myself down on the floor and I started crying. I started to completely just bawl my eyes out. The pain in my hand increased as the minutes went by, which made me cry even harder. I don't know how long I have been crying for but soon enough I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me tightly.

"Shh, Spencer it's going to be okay. Shh there's no reason to cry sweetheart." Maggie said as she continued to hold me tightly in her arms.

I sniffed and cuddled into her safe arms and looked up into her eyes and I could tell she is worried about me.

"Spence…why are you crying? And why is your hand bleeding? Did Cassi do something to you? I swear to god if she hurt you, I'm going to kill her." Maggie said while picking me up in her arms. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up."

She managed to carry me all the way to the bathroom and place me on the counter by the sink. Grabbing a wash cloth, Maggie soaked it and then started to gently wipe away the blood from the cut, which turned out to not be as deep as I originally thought. After she got done cleaning my hand, she found some bandages and wrapped my hand up in it so my cut wouldn't get infected.

Maggie picked me up again in her arms and carried me back into my room, placing me down gently on my bed. I laid down and rested my head on my pillow, but soon I felt Maggie's body slide in beside me and felt her arms wrap around my waist to hold me close to her.

"Okay, now that we have given you some time to calm down, can you please tell me why you were crying so hard for? And Spencer, save yourself some breath and don't lie to me because I know when you aren't speaking the truth." Maggie said softly while rubbing her hands up and down my arms softly.

I ended up telling her everything. How I went out with Cerena last night and got drunk with Ashley. How Ashley brought me home and stayed with me over night to make sure that I was safe. How Cassi walked in and thought something was going on between Ashley and I, and then almost getting in a fight with Ashley and when I had to get in between them. How then after Ashley left Cassi grabbing onto my wrists tightly and shoving me into a wall and explaining that that's how I got the cut on my hand. After I told Maggie everything, she looked down right furious.

"That fucking piece of shit bitch! Spencer, I'm sorry but she doesn't deserve you! Not even close to deserving you! She's lucky that I don't go hunt her down right now and kick her ass for even laying a hand on you like that! Does she do this often to you Spencer?" Maggie asked while looking at me in my eyes. "And tell me the truth Carlin."

I sighed softly and looked at her while saying, "No she has never physically hurt me Maggie. Yes, she has called me some pretty harsh names before, but she has never actually put her hands on me and hurt me like she did."

"Even doing just that Spencer is terrible. If she loved you like she claims she does, then she wouldn't hurt you like that. She wouldn't accuse you of cheating on her. In fact, she would have been grateful to Ashley for taking care of you last night and making sure you got home safely. Hell, Ashley just won some major brownie points with me for doing that! I don't see why you stay with her Spence. I know you say you love her and all, but it's not healthy to stay in a relationship with someone who does nothing but put you down all the time and control you. I mean, haven't you noticed that she gets pissed off at you when you are even hanging out with just me? It's like she can go out and have fun all she wants, but if you go out and do the same, then she gets pissed and jealous with you."

I sighed while nodding my head in agreement. "I know Maggie, I know. But I swear to you that she has never acted like this before. How about this, if she keeps this up, then I'll leave her the first chance I get okay?"

Maggie sighed and pulled me into her arms even more while saying, "Fine Spence…just…don't let her hurt you like this okay? You're my best friend and I hate seeing you hurt like this. Hell, Cerena and Ashley hates seeing you hurt like this. I just wish you would leave her and find a better girl. You don't deserve being treated like this Spencer. As your best friend, I want to see you being treated like a princess. That's the way you deserve to be treated."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I know you want the best for me Maggie, and that's why you're my best friend. Speaking of girls though, how was that date of yours last night?"

"It went pretty well actually. I think we are going out on another one soon. Do you want to know something weird though?"

"Hm…sure Maggie. What could possibly be so weird?" I asked sarcastically while smiling.

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. "Well miss smart ass, if you want to know so badly, it turns out that the girl Kyla that I went out on a date with last night is actually Ashley's half-sister."

I seriously think I felt my jaw drop at that. "Woah! Really? Do they look alike?"

"Eh, not really, but she told me that her dad cheated on Ashley's mom with her mom about the time when Ashley's mom was pregnant with Ashley."

"Holy fucking shit! Does Ashley know about this? I mean, does she know that she has a half-sister?" I asked while still in shock.

"Yeah, she learned about it around her senior year in high school. Apparently though when Ashley found out, she flipped shit on everyone. She practically shut Kyla out and she actually almost pushed her fully away. But somehow Kyla got to Ashley and managed to convince her to give her a chance or something like that." Maggie said while still holding me.

"Damn, poor Ashley. I can't even imagine what it would be like if you found out you had a sibling you didn't even know about."

"Yeah, it's almost like finding out that Glen is your brother for the first time." Maggie said while giggling.

"Oh god, I still think to this day that we aren't related at all. He doesn't even look like me." I said while giggling a lot.

"Speaking of, how is he anyway? Do you know what he's been up to lately?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Um…I think he's over in Colorado doing something with like a sport therapy type thing. I'm not for sure what the technical term is called. He should be coming home for Christmas though, which I'm pretty excited about that." I said while smiling.

"I bet you are! Do you ever miss seeing him all the time?"

"Actually I do a little bit, but don't tell anyone I said that."

Maggie laughed and continued to hold me as we talked about random things.

**Ashley's POV**

"So, did you and Spencer hook up Friday night at all?" Cerena asked as she cleaned up her work station a little bit.

It's now Monday afternoon and I haven't spoken to Spencer since that Saturday morning. I really hope she is alright. I didn't want to leave her alone with her girlfriend, but I also didn't want to intrude on any conversations they may or may not have had.

"Actually no we didn't. She passed out in the cab on the way home. It seems like she is a bit of a light weight when it comes to drinking." I said while giggling a little bit.

"Hell, I could have told you that. When me and her dated in college we would go out to parties and she would get drunk after her first beer or so. I always had to carry her home afterwards." Cerena said while smiling at me and sitting in her tattoo chair.

I sighed and sat down in my chair as well and faced her. "Cerena, what would you say if I told you that I may possibly start to really like Spencer?"

I saw her smile while saying, "Well first off, I would say it's about damn time you have finally admitted it. Secondly, I would say that I would fully support you no matter what and that I only want you to be happy. And if Spencer makes you happy, then to go for it. But there is only one problem, she still has a girlfriend, and a scary one at that."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah, tell me about it. You should have seen her reaction when she walked into Spencer's room and saw me in the bed with her girlfriend. If looks could kill, I would be dead. But I'm actually kind of worried about Spencer."

"Why's that? Did Cassi do something to her?" Cerena asked while kind of gripping onto her chair a little bit.

I could tell that Cerena is a little protective over Spencer. But I wouldn't blame her, I mean if I dated Spencer I would be too.

"Well she didn't necessarily do anything to her when I was there. But she did call her some pretty bad names. But Maggie also called later on that evening and said that she walked into Spencer's room to find Spencer curled up into a ball on the floor crying her eyes out. She told me that apparently after I left her and Cassi got into a fight and Cassi ended up shoving her into a wall and Spencer ended up hurting her hand pretty badly. She pushed her Cerena! Cassi fucking pushed her."

"I should fucking kick her ass for doing that to Spencer! I don't understand how you can even think about hurting her. I mean, Spencer is so sweet and innocent like, even though I know she's not."

"Okay, that's a mental image that I would rather not have in my head." I said while cringing.

Cerena grinned at me while saying, "Sorry Ash, I couldn't help it."

"It's fine Rena. But, I know Spencer isn't the type of girl to necessarily 'woo' easily, so I was wondering how do I do that exactly?"

"Well, just be yourself around her. And by that, I mean don't always get drunk or have her get drunk. Just hang out with her, one on one time. Show her that you aren't the girl she thinks you are. Show her that you actually care about her and that you actually want her and only her. And most importantly, show her that you are beyond better than Cassi. You need to slowly get her to pull away from her, because god knows she's stuck like glue to her. I love Spencer to death but Cassi has her wrapped around her finger way too much." Cerena said while looking at me.

I was about to respond when I heard the bell ring. I looked over and was about to say hello, when I saw that it was Cassi herself walking into the shop.

"Oh boy, this will be interesting." I whispered to Cerena who only rolled her eyes.

"Yes Cassi, how may I help you on this lovely afternoon?" Cerena asked while standing up from her chair.

Cassi rolled her eyes and looked around for me. "I need to speak to Ashley. Is she around?"

I sighed and got up and walked to the front and stood next to Cerena.

"What do you need Cassi?" I managed to ask politely.

"I need you to stay away from Spencer." Cassi said while glaring at me.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion while saying, "Excuse me? I'm not quite sure what you're getting at here."

"You heard me bitch. I said to stay away from Spencer. She is too good to be associating with the likes of you. And if you know what's good for you, you would stay away from her."

I rolled my eyes and moved to stand in front of her while smirking. "Oh yeah? And what would you do if I decide not to stay away? I'm not scared of you Cassi, and I never will be."

She smirked while getting closer to me. "Then little ol' Spencer will get exactly what she deserves."

My smirk quickly fell off my face and I instantly got closer to her. "You keep your hands off of Spencer! You know, I could easily get your ass in jail for hitting her like that."

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry to break it to you hun but you have no proof of me doing any such action. The only person who knows what really happened is Spencer, and you know just as well as I do that she is too much of a pansy ass to say anything." Cassi said while kind of shoving me back a little.

I clenched my hands even tighter and was about to shove her just as hard when Cerena's hands came wrapping around me to hold me back.

"Ashley, as bad as I want to let you beat the shit out of her, you know just as much as I do that that's not a good idea right now. Think about Spencer, how would she feel if she found out that you just beat the shit out of her girlfriend? Trust me, the right time will come when Cassi gets what she deserves. Just let it go right now." Cerena said into my ear to calm me down.

I nodded my head and slowly calmed down a little. Cassi just smirked at me while saying, "Exactly my point. You're probably not even strong enough to protect Spencer like I can. No wonder you're so pathetic."

"You are the one who is pathetic you bitch. You think you're strong just because you go around and shove Spencer around and hurt her? You claim you love her, but if you really loved her then you wouldn't want to hurt her like that. So like I said in my earlier statement, you are the pathetic one Cassi, not me. Because if I had an amazing girl like Spencer in my life, I wouldn't abuse her like you do. I wouldn't stand there and call her names and try to belittle her like you do. I would show her how much I love her and treat her like she is my world. You clearly need a lesson on how to treat a woman correctly. I may not have the best reputation here, but at least I never have physically or verbally abused someone. Now that really shows how someone is. And to me, that shows me that you are just a pathetic excuse of a human who doesn't deserve to have someone as amazing as Spencer in your life."

All Cassi could do was scoff at me and glare. "You just better leave her alone Ashley. I'm warning you right now that if you don't, you will regret it."

"I'll take my chances bitch." I said while glaring right back at her.

The stare down went on for a few more minutes before Cassi decided to break it and turn around and leave the shop. After she was completely gone from sight, Cerena decided to speak up.

"Damn Ashley, I never knew you had that sweet side of you in you. Now, if only you were to show that to Spencer, then maybe you can win her over."

I rolled my eyes at her and threw a towel at her while saying, "Shut up Cerena and help me clean this place up."

She ended up laughing and started to walk into the back to help clean up.

**Well there was the second chapter for you guys. I know I made this kind of long for you guys, and hopefully that made up a little for the lack of posting for this story. If you would like, please send a review to tell me how you think about this story. It really helps authors out a lot to hear from their readers and know what their input is on their stories. So, that would really help me out a lot. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the favorites and followers for my story or myself. It really means a lot to me. So thank you again. =] I am trying my best to update more often on my stories since school is almost out. I swear college is the most stressful thing to go through, especially if your mother keeps nagging at you to get a job. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy. **

**Saving You**

**Chapter Three**

**Spencer's POV**

Things have been weird between Cassi and me since that one morning. She always wants to be around me now, almost as if she doesn't want me to be with anyone else. I haven't even been able to see Cerena or Ashley lately. I only get to see Maggie because we work together and she makes sure to always be by my side at lunch, which is where we were now.

"So what are your plans for this weekend Spence?" Maggie asked as we were walking to the nearest Starbucks.

"Oh, um, I think I'm going to be staying at home with Cassi. What about you? Any plans with Kyla?" I asked while smiling.

It seems that Maggie and Kyla are slowly starting to be together more and more often, which I am totally happy for my best friend. She deserves to have someone in her life finally. I just hope Kyla doesn't treat her like shit like all the other girls do.

"So I'm taking it you're not going over to Cerena's pool party barbeque thing she has planned tomorrow?" Maggie said completely ignoring my question.

I sighed quietly at this. I really wanted to go to Cerena's this weekend but Cassi insisted that we stay at my house and order take out and watch movies. I actually begged her to come with me, but that of course led to another fight and a few possible new bruises on my arms, but let's not let Maggie know this.

"Hello? Earth to Spencer! Are you alright? You've been staring into space for a few minutes now." Maggie asked while waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head to get out of my daze while saying, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say Mags?"

She rolled her eyes at me while repeating herself. "I asked if you are going to Cerena's tomorrow to her barbeque pool party."

"Oh, that? Unfortunately I'm not going. I asked Cassi if she would come with me but she insisted on staying home with her…again."

Maggie made a sad face while saying, "Well who needs her right? Just come without her Spence. I'm sure it would be more fun anyway. And besides, Ashley will be there and she will be in a bikini. This is the perfect opportunity to get a free glance without feeling guilty for it Spence."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her. After we ordered our drinks and some food, we found a booth and continued our conversation.

"I'm not sure if Cassi would enjoy me going without her. You know how she feels about Cerena and Ashley. I don't want to start anything…"

"Spence…did she hurt you again? And please tell me the truth okay? I promise I won't tell anyone." Maggie asked as she looked at me with concern.

I sighed softly. Should I tell her what happened or should I keep it to myself? I really don't want Cassi to find out and then Maggie end up getting hurt. I would feel terrible about it.

I sighed again and quickly shook my head no while trying to say convincingly, "No she didn't hurt me again Mags. I told you that was a onetime thing, and she also feels terrible about doing that."

Maggie continued to look at me, and I knew she didn't believe me for a second. I guess she decided to drop the subject, which I was thankful for.

"Alright, if you say so Spencer, but if she ever lays a hand on you again make sure to tell me okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her and decided to change the subject. "So, you didn't answer my question earlier. Are you and Kyla planning on doing something this weekend?"

At the mention of that girl's name, Maggie's face lit up in a huge smile. "Yeah, I think we are planning on going to the pool party together. Ugh Spence, this girl drives me absolutely insane let me tell you."

I giggled and smiled at my best friend. She can be so cute when she has a crush on someone. "Let me guess, this is the good kind of insane right?"

She rolled her eyes at me and threw her straw wrapper at me, which caused both of us to giggle. "Of course it's the good kind! I think I'm really starting to like her a lot Spencer. I just hope she doesn't end up hurting me like all of the others…" Maggie said while looking down some.

I reached over and placed my hand on hers while saying, "Hey now, don't think so negatively about her Maggie. I'm sure Kyla is going to end up being a good girl to you. By the way you talk so highly of her I can tell already that she's different than the others. But I do expect you to have me meet this girl sometime soon missy."

She smiled and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "I promise I will have you two meet soon Spence. Thank you so much for being here for me. I really don't know what I would do without my best friend."

I blushed some and smiled. "Oh stop it Mags, you're going to make me blush. I'm always going to be here for you. I mean, what else are best friends for?"

She smiled at me and we both decided to head back to the school.

**Ashley's POV**

"So, have you told Spencer about you having a pool party tomorrow?" I asked as I was once again cleaning up my work station.

"I may have, why? Do you want her to be there that badly?" Cerena asked while having a big grin on her face.

I looked down to try and hide my smile while saying, "I was just curious. Do you know if she's coming or not?"

Cerena rolled her eyes at me while saying, "She actually said that her and her oh so lovely bitch of a girlfriend are going to stay home and spend some much needed quality time with each other."

I looked up to see Cerena fake gagging at this, which made me giggle. "Well that's good I guess that Cassi wants to spend some time with Spencer for once. I mean, she usually just cancels on her and honestly it's probably not to go to work."

"Oh my god, you think she's cheating on Spencer too? Good, I'm not the only one then. Air five!" Cerena said while lifting her hair up in the air, expecting me to do the same which I only managed to roll my eyes at her. "Aw come on Ash, don't leave me hanging here."

I rolled my eyes again at her and unenthusiastically lifted my hand in the air for her, which made her roll her eyes at me anyway. "I swear you are such a loser. I don't know what Spencer saw in you when you guys dated."

Cerena grinned while saying, "Aw it's okay if you're jealous Ashley because I dated Spencer. I would understand if you are."

"You're such an ass!" I said while laughing and throwing a towel at her head, which she easily dodged while laughing

After a few minutes went by, we slowly stopped laughing and started talking again.

"So do you really think Cassi is cheating on Spencer?" I asked while sitting down in my chair and looking at my best friend.

She only shrugged her shoulders while sitting down in her chair as well. "I honestly am not sure about that Ash. To me, I think she is because I mean, how often does one really get called back into work on such short notice?"

"Um…someone who is always on call?" I asked casually, which caused Cerena to roll her eyes at me.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure someone who works as an assistant in an office wouldn't be on call all the time."

She did have a very good point. "That is very true. Holy shit, I think she is cheating on Spencer, which honestly pisses me off. It's bad enough she talks down to Spencer and possibly abuses her, but cheat on the poor girl as well? That's just complete bull shit."

"Woah there hot stuff, you need to settle down before you go off and kill this girl because I'm pretty sure if you want to get Spencer then killing her girlfriend isn't the best way to go about it." Cerena said while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her while saying, "Yeah, yeah I know Cerena. I just wish there was a way to prove it or something. Or at least show her that she deserves someone who will actually treat her right."

"Well…why don't you just show her exactly how perfect you are for her? Every girl likes to get 'wooed' once in a while."

I smiled a bunch while saying, "That's a perfect idea Cerena!" I quickly got up and started to walk towards the front.

"Wait…what's a good idea Ash? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything…hey wait! Where are you going?"

But it was already too late to stop me since I was walking out the door and too my destination.

**Spencer's POV**

It has seriously been a long and stressful day so far. Since its Friday, all of the kids think it's a good idea to act crazy and hectic instead of actually listen to me. I was so thankful to have my usual one hour break from the chaos. I was just sitting in my room in silence when I heard a soft knocking come from my door. I told the person to come in without looking up from the papers I was grading.

"Now, this isn't how you treat someone who brought you your favorite coffee and some donuts is it?" Said the familiar voice that I could recognize from anywhere.

I looked up from my papers with a smile on my face and saw Ashley standing there with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. I got up to take them from her and said a thank you while taking a sip from the coffee.

"What are you doing here Ash? And how did you know what kind of coffee I get from there?" I asked as she walked over to a desk and leaned on it.

She had her big smile on her face that made her nose crinkle up in a cute way. And yes, I said cute, sue me. "Well, I figured you needed a way to relax and I know how much you love coffee and donuts, so I decided to come and get you some. And as for knowing what you like…let's just say a little birdy that knows my sister told me."

I smiled again and took another sip of my coffee while grabbing a donut from the box and eating it. "Well thank you Ashley, it really means a lot to me. I'm surprised you're here though, I mean don't you have work today?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders while saying, "Eh, I figured Cerena could handle things for a little bit while I was gone."

"So that means you basically ran out on her before she got a chance to say anything, right?"

She laughed and shook her head yes. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it went."

I smiled at her and laughed as well. "You do know that she will probably kill you later right?"

"Oh well, it would have been worth it cause at least I would have gotten to see you." Ashley said while smiling, which made me blush a lot.

I continued to eat my donuts and so Ashley decided to fill in the silence with some more conversation. "So, word around the neighborhood is that you're not going to Cerena's pool party tomorrow, why not?"

I sighed while saying, "I don't know…I don't really feel like going anywhere tomorrow. I mean, Cassi actually wants to hang out two days in a row, which is rare for me."

"Are you sure that it's not someone else who doesn't want you to go?" Ashley asked while looking at me cautiously.

I sighed again and looked down a little. "I'm not sure…I mean, I would love to go but I don't want to make Cassi upset. We've been fighting a lot lately and I've just been trying to keep the peace between us."

"Well I say screw her and just do what makes you happy Spence. I mean, it's just a pool party, what harm would it do? I know your girlfriend doesn't like me…or Cerena…but who cares? It's not like we try to jump you every time we see you. Just come on Spence…come and have some fun tomorrow. After all the stress you've been having here, you deserve to just relax with some friends." Ashley said to me while giving me a little pout, and let me tell you this was a good pout too.

After a few minutes I looked away while smiling. "Ugh fine, if that gets you to stop pouting at me, I'll go."

"Yay! I promise you will have fun Spence!" Ashley said while quickly getting up and giving me a big hug.

Of course my girlfriend would choose to walk in right as we are hugging. I heard her throat clear and I quickly pulled away while looking over to see Cassi looking very pissed off. I think I heard myself gulp a little bit.

"Oh hey Cass, what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to put as much distance as I could between Ashley and I.

**Ashley's POV**

Everything was going pretty well between Spencer and I…well that was until her bitch of a girlfriend came to ruin everything. As soon as Spencer heard that throat being cleared, she pulled herself away from me as fast as she could. I could tell she was scared shitless just by the facial expression she was wearing. This worried me a little bit so I made sure to keep my guard up just in case.

"Oh hey Cass, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked and I could practically hear her gulping at this point.

I looked over at Cassi, who was glaring right at me which made me just glare back.

"What in the hell is going on here? I came to surprise you during your break and I find you practically all over that whore."

"Um excuse me bitch, but that whore has a name and she can hear you. And for your information, she wasn't 'practically all over me.' It's called a hug, maybe you've heard of them before?" I said as I walked up a little bit to her and continued to glare at her.

"Um, I don't believe I was talking to you now was I…_whore_." Cassi said as she moved to get closer to Spencer who was practically just looking down at the ground.

"Well I should be heading back to the shop, I'm sure Cerena needs my help with something. Are you going to be okay Spence?" I asked as I looked over at her fragile looking figure. She nodded her head yes slowly without looking up at me. I sighed and walked over to the door and left before I could stop myself.

I really hated leaving her like that because I could practically see how fragile Cassi made her feel. It about kills my heart seeing her like that. But unfortunately it's not in my place to break those two up, because for one I am not a home wrecker. The best that I can do is just show Spencer that there are other girls out there that is better for her than Cassi, she just has to see it for herself. I just hope she doesn't get hurt anymore…

**Spencer's POV**

As soon as Ashley left, I missed her presence already. I don't know why but there is just something about her that calms me when she's around.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain what in the hell that was that I walked in on? Were you hitting on her? I swear to god Spencer you better not be flirting with that whore or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Cassi? What are you going to do? Are you going to hit me again? Huh? Because lately, that seems like that is all you want to do is just push me around and hit me when I don't do something you 'approve' of. Either that or you verbally abuse me! Lately Cass, I feel like you don't love me, because if you did you wouldn't be this cruel to me. You don't call someone names or beat them up if you love them." I said suddenly growing the courage I needed. I have no clue where it came from either.

Cassi looked at me and I could tell she was furious and regretful all at the same time. "Spencer, you know I said I was sorry. You know I didn't mean to shove you that night. I don't know what got into me but I said I was sorry and I do regret doing that."

I sighed and moved to where I could see her better. "It's not just about that night Cassi. You get violent every time we end up fighting and honestly, it's starting to worry me. I don't deserve to be with someone who abuses me every single day, whether it's verbally or physically. You don't like it when I'm with my friends. You always demand that I stay home with you, and when I actually do stay home, you always cancel on me! I'm starting to think that you don't even care about me or my feelings Cassi. How do you think it makes me feel every time I get my hopes up thinking I actually will get to spend time with my girlfriend and then to have it replaced with hurt because you cancelled on me…yet again? It fucking sucks Cassi, it sucks a lot and I hate it. I'm just…I'm just not as happy as I was in the beginning. I feel like we are drifting apart and it hurts me."

Cassi sighed and slowly walked towards me, which I felt myself holding my breath. I felt her slowly wrap her arms around me and hold me tight. "You're right Spencer…I shouldn't treat you like that, it's not fair to you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as I should have. And I'm really sorry I was getting controlling. I just get jealous of other girls Spence. I mean, you are a beautiful woman inside and out and I know that there are others that would probably kill just to have a chance with you. So I'm sorry I get jealous but I promise you that I will work on making myself better for you. I don't want to lose you Spencer, because I am deeply in love with you and I can't lose you. Not now, and not ever. You can go to your friend's pool party tomorrow if you would like. I promise I won't get mad. I'll let you hang with your friends more often without getting jealous. And most importantly, I promise I won't let work get in between us like normal. I'm just done fighting with you Spencer. I miss how we used to be in the beginning. So let's work our way back to that okay? Does that sound like a plan?"

I looked up at her and smiled while saying, "That sounds like an excellent plan. Thank you so much Cassi, for everything, especially for just listening to me. I know we can get through whatever ups and downs we may have. I love you and you love me so that's all that matters."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly and pulled me closer to her. Cassi ended up staying for the rest of my break, which I thoroughly enjoyed for once. It felt nice knowing she was going to hopefully change herself. I really wasn't kidding when I said I was getting unhappy with how things were between the both of us. But me being me, decided to give her one last chance and then if things don't change then I'm done.

"Well I should probably leave so you can go back to expanding the minds of young ones here." Cassi said while smiling at me.

I giggled and walked over to my door with her and leaned up to kiss her one last time. "Well you be careful going back to work okay?"

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Of course Spencer. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I watched her walk down the hallway.

Not even a minute after returning to my desk, I heard someone else walk into my classroom. I looked up to see it was Maggie with an 'are you serious' look.

"Okay, did I just see Cassi leave your room just now Spencer?" Maggie asked as she stood in front of my desk.

I rolled my eyes at her while saying, "Why yes Maggie, please just come on in without knocking or anything."

"No one likes smart asses Spencer. But seriously, what was the witch…I mean bitch…I mean Cassi…what was Cassi doing here? Shouldn't she have been at 'work'?" Maggie asked as I rolled my eyes at her beginning statement.

"Well, she decided that it was a good idea to come and surprise me during my break."

"Really? I thought Ashley was here though? Did bitch face kick her out again?" Maggie asked while grinning at me.

"For your information Mags, yes Ashley did stop by to give me a coffee and some donuts, which by the way I know that somehow you had to do with that. Anyway, Cassi came in right as me and Ashley were hugging and automatically jumped to conclusions. Now, before you go all 'I told you so' on me, let me explain. After Ashley left, Cassi and I ended up talking things out and she told me that she is willing on changing her ways and releasing the reins a little. Which means, I'm going to the pool party tomorrow." I finished saying with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure that a certain brunette didn't help persuade you?" Maggie said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at her and soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of my break and the start of my other classes.

**Ashley's POV**

"Why is it that you two always get caught in the worst time by her girlfriend?" Cerena asked as she was touching up her tattoo on her shoulder.

I don't know if I ever mentioned it but, Cerena has one kick ass tattoo that covers her right shoulder and stops at the top of her arm. It's of an octopus destroying a ship and the sails have quotes on them. It's actually pretty neat, and the coolest part about it is that she gave it to her herself. She's always been pretty amazing at doing tattoos or any type of drawing actually. I mean, I'm pretty great at it too, but she's really the pro here in this situation.

"Well it's not like she caught us doing anything wrong Rena." I said as I was working on a tattoo for one of our returning customers whose name we found out was Aiden. We actually went to high school together, which is how he knew of my tattoo place.

"Um let's see here…the first time you got her drunk with you and then managed to sleep in the same bed as her, and the second time she caught you both holding on to each other. Care to explain that? I know you like her and all Ash, but still."

"Woah wait a second here, are you saying you like a girl who is already taken?" Aiden asked as I was finishing up a tattoo on his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work on it and decided to just ignore him. Unfortunately, Cerena thought it was best to bring it up again.

"Oh yes, she most certainly does Aiden! You should see how she acts when Spencer is around. It's so cute."

"Wait, Spencer as in Spencer Carlin? I know her brother!" Aiden said excitedly while smiling.

"Wait, how do you know her brother? I'm pretty sure she's not originally from around here right?" I asked, mostly to Cerena who nodded her head in agreement.

"I actually used to work with her brother Glen back in Los Angeles. After we graduated I kind of went through this phase where I thought I was modeling material and tried my luck out there. Unfortunately, it didn't work out for me so I decided to get a job at this sporting goods store and Glen just so happen to work there as well. They definitely don't look anything alike."

"Hey, you better not be getting any ideas Aiden. I'm working hard here to get Spencer to at least like me or notice me." I said as I went back to working on his shoulder.

He winced a little before continuing. "Don't worry Ashley, I'm not going to 'steal your woman' or anything. Besides I already have a girlfriend thank you very much. But anyway, if you want to get Spencer to notice you more or even consider you, you need to be different than the others. Spencer doesn't like the same old stuff that girls do to win someone's affection. It's the little things that get to her. Just show her that you're there for her or do something completely random or cute for her."

"That's exactly what I told her! But most importantly, do not cancel on her like her current girlfriend does. I'm pretty sure she hates that."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. I sure hope I can figure a way on how to get closer to Spencer soon.

**There was the next chapter for you guys! What did you all think of it? I promise I will get to more Spashley soon. I just got to build up to it. =] I would really appreciate if you would send me a quick review, whether it's long or not. They really do help me get ideas and to keep myself motivated on writing. I'll try not to keep you waiting long for the next chapter. Thank you all again for the support, it really means a lot to me. =]**


End file.
